One Sky, One Destiny
by December Sky
Summary: Ledah and Kairi both have something in common: they have no memory of their lives before Destiny Islands. But when the heartless destroy their world, suddenly it's up to them to fight the heartless, find eachother, and maybe even find themselves.
1. Destiny Islands

_Note from the author… _Please enjoy the first chapter to my story, please read and review. Any opinions are welcomed; if you have advice to my writing… tell me! I own Ledah and this story, but all the other characters are owned by square.

**

* * *

**Destiny Islands

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Ready or not, here I come! So hide if you're smart, or freeze if you're dumb!"

A girl ran across an island beach peeking around every corner. A rustle came from a bush over by the fountain as she picked up the sound and charged full speed ahead.

She threw out her hands into the bush and felt for someone. "Ah ha!"

She parted it open and saw a lizard jump out of the shrub and crawl towards the freshwater beauty that sat conveniently next to "the secret place" where group meetings were held. She glanced up at the cascading water and saw a reflection of a petite girl who stood at an average height. She had a shiny head of brown hair cut just above her shoulders and her unmistakable almond shaped deep purple eyes glistened in the sun's light. On her arm was a unique tattoo of an orange moon with a black swirl going to the middle and small black stars bordering the moon. She evidently looked like a tomboy, wearing camouflage pants with a small black tank top and black sneakers.

The bush shook again. Her gaze broke from the fountain and was redirected to the shrub. She parted it open one more time, and a family of lizards hopped out and scurried away. Something caught her eye; it looked like a bit of silver was shining powerfully. She dusted away the sand and saw a handle. Her persistence sped up as she dusted it away with her hand to reveal a hatch.

"What the..."

She pulled the latch up, opening the door. There were no stairs. She gnawed her lip, taking in a deep breath and jumping in. She landed with an "umph" on top of a crate that had seen better years. She scanned the room and saw mounds and mounds of crates identical to the one she landed on. She picked up a crowbar that was on the ground and cracked one of the crates open.

Her eyes widened immensely to reveal...

"Ledah! Wake up!" loud voice echoed in the girl's ear.

"AHHHH!" she shrieked as her eyes shot open. She saw one of her best friends, Sora.

Sora was a fourteen year old boy with brown hair which seemed to defy gravity. It was spiked up in every direction. He had sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with joy on his cute face.

"Sora! Don't do that again."

"I can't help myself Ledah." he said winking.

"Oh god! He's hitting on me! Gag! Gag!" Ledah said in a teasing voice.

"I am not! You know very well I'm straight." he said faking an offended voice.

She socked him in the arm. "You dumb dumb, you know I love you."

The two of them burst out into laughter and fell to the sandy ground.

"Hey you two!" a familiar voice yelled.

They looked up to see their best friends Kairi and Riku in the distance. Riku had shoulder length silver hair and gorgeous aqua eyes full of mischief. He had a very attractive face and his body was well toned, especially his arms.

Kairi was Ledah's best friend had short crimson hair that didn't go any farther than the bottom of her ears. Her eyes were lovely shade of dark blue on her pretty face.

Sora hopped to his feet and offered Ledah a hand up.

"Hey guys!" Ledah called over while waving like a maniac.

"Sora! I asked you to go get the cloth and some wood, remember?" Riku said in a voice you would talk to a two year old in.

"Uhh, you mean the ones you were talking about last week?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

The girls snorted at Sora's stupidity for about the millionth time in their life.

"No you idiot. I mean the ones I asked you to get half an hour ago. As for you..." Riku said turning towards Ledah. "Good job hunting those fish." he said approvingly.

Ledah giggled. "Thank you sir." she said a smirk rising on her lightly tanned face.

"Sora! Go get the damn cloth and wood." Riku said frustrated with his lazy friend.

Sora scampered away in search of the items. The other three roared with laughter as they watched their friend narrowly miss a coconut tree. He waved in assurance to them that he was okay. Kairi giggled and gave him the thumbs up. He blushed a sweet pink that was unnoticeable to anyone from their distances apart. He chuckled to himself and continued on his search for the requirements.

**

* * *

**

"I've got it all Riku!" Sora's voice said in exhaustion.

Riku nodded in acknowledgement. "Good job shorty. Have you seen the girls?"

Sora pouted. "Nope! Not since you sent me off looking for all the extra food."

"That's weird, normally they'd be down here helping with the raft." he pondered on this thought for a moment. "Let's go find them." he didn't even take two steps when Sora turned on his heel seeing a flash of crimson hair in one of the bushes.

"Hey! Kairi! Come out from there." Sora said with a teasing tone.

"Okay we surrender." came Ledah's voice as she popped out of the bush with her hands raised and started walking toward the boys.

Kairi came out too with her hands like Ledah's. "We are slaves to you now." Kairi said with fake obedient voice.

"Whoa." Sora said amused. "Well, where should we start?" he said rubbing his hands together.

"I don't know Sora, you start." Riku said with a wink.

"Too slow!" Ledah shrieked and dashed off towards the other side of the island.

"Toodles boys!" Kairi called over her shoulder.

Riku and Sora stood in a daze. "We lost our slaves."

"Yeah"

"Let's go run them down." Riku said eagerly.

"Let's go."

_one hour later_

"Where could they possibly be?" Riku said panting exhaustedly.

"I don't know." Sora said while wandering over toward the docks. "They're still here somewhere. Their boats haven't moved an inch."

Riku let out a cry of frustration. "I'm going to the secret place. Wanna come along?"

"Sure. I have the urge to draw a little."

The boys walked towards the small waterfall then pushed aside a small branch to reveal a tunnel. The two walked down the short tunnel to arrive at a spacious cave. It looked the same it did 7 years ago except now it was decorated with cave drawings. Riku noticed something particularly odd about it though.

"Sora, where did that door come from?" he said pointing towards a door.

"I dunno..." They boys said trying to be alert of anything else suspicious.

A soft echo was heard, more like a couple of echoes.

"Footsteps." Sora whispered.

"It's them." Riku said slyly. "Scare 'em?"

Sora grinned mischievously. "Duh."

They took cover behind a large boulder. The girls came into focus as they started talking. Riku put a finger to his lips hoping Sora would catch on. He nodded as the boys sat in silence eavesdropping in on the girls' conversation.

"...I think we lost them a while ago." Kairi stated. "Where do you think they're at?"

"Beats me. Let's draw." Ledah said with 2 chalky rocks in her hands.

"Alright." Kairi said full of pep. Ledah tossed her a rock and sat down on the hard floor.

"Any idea where the door came from?" Ledah asked in a curious tone.

Kairi shook her head. "Not a clue." she started drawing a picture of the raft sailing over the ocean away from the island. Ledah was still drawing her picture.

"Whatcha making Lee-Lee?" Kairi asked looking up from her masterpiece. "Is that Riku?"

Riku had shivers go up his spine thinking their cover had been blown.

"Yeah. I've always wondered why he didn't draw a picture of himself with an ego that big there should be a whole gallery of him." Ledah said with a chuckle. Sora's shoulders shook as he tried containing his laughter. Riku just sat there glaring at him.

"I always thought he was thinking of other people besides himself..." Kairi said with a hinting tone. Ledah obviously didn't catch the hint though. " You know, us girls aren't the only ones with crushes."

"I don't like anyone." Ledah said.

"Yeah you do. Just admit it. I know you like somebody." Kairi persisted.

"How do you know?"

Kairi snickered. "Oh! So there is someone?"

Ledah snorted loudly. "I did not say that."

Kairi laughed harder. "You didn't have to say anything."

Ledah rolled her eyes and went back to drawing. "I have no idea what you're talking about… What's this?" Ledah's tone changed to one of wonder. Her attention turned towards a picture that looked like a five year old drew it. It was of Kairi and Sora. Their faces were turned towards each other, smiling. Silence filled the cave.

Kairi's voice broke it. "When I first arrived Sora and I did portraits of each other." She gave a tiny chuckle as she gently touched the picture as if reminiscing. "It was one of my first memories from here."

"That's really nice." Ledah said dreamily. "I wish I had memories when I was young."

"You do! You were here before I arrived."

"I know, but I don't remember anything from before then." she said downfallen. "All I have is this weird tattoo on my arm."

Kairi embraced her friend in a loving hug. "Me neither but you've got all of us." Kairi said warmly. "Ledah, we have a lot in common. We're both orphans, we arrived at this island not knowing anything about our lives before it, and we're both lost trying to find those blasted boys." Ledah couldn't help but give a giggle at the last part. "Now let's see a smile."

Ledah gave the biggest cheesiest smile she could put on which sent Kairi into a fit of laughter. "Gee thanks, Kairi."

Riku and Sora stayed hidden through the whole time they were there and wanted to jump out and surprise them really bad, but at the same time they wanted to sit still and keep listening… until now.

"Hello! Destiny Islands to Kairi and Ledah!" Sora said mockingly.

Riku and Sora hugged pretending to be really depressed. "You're like a sister to me Sora!" Riku faked a girly voice. The two broke apart laughing like total morons.

"You two! I swear one day you'll get a boot shoved up your butt!" Ledah said.

Kairi stuck her tongue out at them. "Meanie heads! See you later!" she said as the two stomped out of the cave.

The boys laughed for another minute. "I'm leaving. You coming?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head. "Not yet. I'll meet you at the tree like always."

"Like always." Riku sighed as he left the cave.

Sora scanned the walls and saw the picture the girls admired earlier. It brought butterflies to the pit of his stomach thinking about it. He squatted down in front of it and began hacking at the wall adding onto the picture. After a couple minutes of working he stood up and brushed off his shorts.

"This world has been connected." said a ghostly voice.

"Who...who's there?" Sora said half frightened and half bravely.

"This world has been connected to the darkness." a dark hooded figure by the door stated hauntingly.

"What are you talking about? ...Wait. You're from another world aren't you?" Sora said curiously.

The dark figure started to disappear.

"Hey! Come back!" Sora pleaded.

He was gone. Sora looked at the door then back at his picture and left. All that was added on was a paopu fruit being given to Kairi from Sora.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading, please leave a review and I will lurve yooooo._ :)_

_-December Sky_


	2. Thunderous Encounter

_Note from ME… _Hey ya'll, it's December Sky here. This chapter is putting everybody into their adventure so enjoy please.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf**

Thunderous Encounter

The gang was on a small island dubbed Paopu Island watching the sunset. Kairi and Sora took their places on the tree that bent over, perfect for sitting. Riku leaned against the base while Ledah sat on the ground.

"I wonder if we'll find any other worlds, once we set sail." Kairi wondered.

"I hope we do." Ledah said with hopefulness. "I want to learn about my past and where I came from."

"We'll all help find your home, along with Kairi's too." Sora stated surely.

"I still don't get how Ledah washes up here and a year later we have Kairi. Anybody find that fishy?" Riku insisted.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Ledah said.

Riku went wide eyed and threw his arms in front of him exasperatedly. "How many times have we had someone wash up on the beach?"

"Twice." the whole group responded in unison.

"It's just weird." Riku stated.

"How far do you think it'll take us?" Ledah's voice chirped in. "The raft I mean."

Riku simply shrugged. "Who knows? All I know is there has to be some other worlds out there. Thanks to you two we all have some hope of finding new worlds. Thanks you guys."

"No problem."

"You're welcome."

"Where would we go first?" Kairi asked.

"Wherever it takes us." Sora chirped.

"I'd like to thank my friend over here for having the brightest mind." Ledah said sarcastically.

Everyone cracked up at Sora then continued watching the sun. The sun finished setting and Kairi yawned loudly and stretched her arms.

"I'm turning in for the night." Kairi yawned. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"Me too." Sora said.

"You can stay over at my house tonight, since your houses are on the other side of the island." Kairi offered.

"Thanks Kairi. Let's get going."

"Yeah really. You're a lifesaver!"

"I try." Kairi giggled her girly laugh.

The boys followed the girls at their own pace, which meant they were very far behind.

"Hey Sora! Catch!" Riku called over. Sora turned around in time to get hold of a star shaped fruit.

"It's a paopu fruit. Legend has it if you share it with someone, your destinies become intertwined." Riku laughed. "Come on I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking about?" Sora said in a confused tone.

Riku had started running off laughing leaving Sora stranded there. Sora threw the fruit off the bridge and went into pursuit after Riku.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ **

Meanwhile at Disney Castle, all was well. It was quiet... unusually quite. A regally dressed duck walked casually down a large hall towards the King's throne.

"Good Morning your majesty!" he quacked. "It's nice to see you this morn--WHAT!" The throne was empty.

Pluto the dog came out from behind the throne with a letter in mouth. The duck retrieved the letter and read through it quickly. He processed the letter through his brain then blinked a couple times.

"WAHH!" he cried running out of the throne room.

He ran into the castle garden to find an unusually large dog dressed as a knight taking a nap in the flower beds.

"Wake up Goofy! Wake up this is serious!" he urged his friend.

Goofy continued to sleep.

"Thunder!"

"Waahhhhhoooieee!" Goofy cried. He sat up rubbing his eyes then gave his friend a wave. "G'morning Donald."

"Goofy this is serious." Donald scolded. "You can't tell anyone!"

"Daisy?"

"No!"

"Queen Minnie?"

"NO! It's top secret!"

"Ahyuk! G'morning ladies." Goofy said politely.

"What?" Donald said surprised turning around.

He came face to face with an unhappy Queen Minnie and Daisy. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eheheheh..."

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Ledah was lying on Kairi's sofa listening to her favorite CD. Loud thunder echoed throughout the entire island. She jumped a little bit and shrieked quietly. Her eyes widened as she realized what a mistake they all made.

"The raft!" she said sitting up in a rush.

She ran up to Kairi's room and knocked twice and stood there waiting but there was no answer. Ledah opened her door to find no sign of Kairi except an open window. "Oh no. This can't be good."

She made her way through the room careful not to step on anything and eased herself through the window. Running toward the docks she found that Riku, Sora, and Kairi's boats were all missing. She jumped in her boat and started paddling away from the main island. She arrived at the play island and tied her boat to the docks along with the others. She ran off in search of her friends throughout the island. She got to Paopu Island and found Riku there. Ledah ran towards Riku hoping he knew where everyone was.

"Riku!" she called out.

He slowly turned around with his arm extended, his gloved hand free to grasp. He was getting surrounded by a dark abyss. "Ledah. I'm not afraid of the darkness." he said with his arm extended still and no expression on his face. "Come with me." Ledah was scared of Riku and ran away from him.

She started towards the Secret Place when little black monsters that had venomous yellow eyes started popping out of the ground in front of the branch leading into their secret cave. She picked up a jump rope on the ground and tried to fight the black demons with it, but it was useless. The ground around her turned black and she saw a meteor falling from the sky directly towards her. The darkness absorbed her as she kept falling, and falling. Everything around her turned black and her mind shut down as she went unconscious.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR **

"Goofy. We need to hurry up and find the king." Donald said clearly ticked off from his companion's laziness.

A star flashed brightly before disappearing. Queen Minnie gasped loudly and she worriedly said. "Be sure to bring him home along with this key too."

"Good luck on your mission boys." Daisy said supporting and gave Donald a kiss on the cheek.

"Eheheheheheh. Thank you." Donald blushed. "Let's go Goofy."

The two of them opened a door that lead to a spiral staircase that descended. At the bottom of the stairs was a launching pad for their gummi ship.

"Coming in to launch crew. Do you read me?" Donald said into a microphone that leads to a small control center.

In the control center two small chipmunks appeared into view as they gave the thumbs up and switched on a couple gears. A revolving belt picked them up and brought them into their space ship. They fastened their seat buckles and turned on all their computers.

"Ready! Set! Launch!" Donald yelled as their engines turned on high ready to blast away. "AHHHHHH!" A hatch below them opened and they unexpectedly fell downward into space

FHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it, next chapter is the where we start finding out where people have landed… or not landed… buhahah. Guess you'll have to find out.

_- December Sky_


	3. Traverse Town

Chapter 3: Traverse Town

Sora was lying in an empty alley way asleep. Pluto approached his sleeping figure slowly crawling closer to him, and then he licked the whole side of his face with a wet slobbery kiss. Sora awoke and jumped up in surprise wiping off his face in disgust. The dog scampered away and out of sight.

"Argh! Get back here. Wait! Whoa… where am I?" Sora stood up stunned at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he yelled to the sky.

He wandered out of the alley way and found an item shop/accessory shop. He entered the shop and started investigating.

"Hey Kid! Can I help you?" said a rough voice from behind the counter.

"I'm not a kid! Have you seen my friends old man?" Sora said defensively.

"Old man eh? You think I'm old, eh squirt?" He said with a chuckle.

Sora shook his head. "Uh... yeah."

"The name's Cid."

"Sora." he simply stated. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise." Cid replied coolly.

"So... have you seen my friends?" Sora repeated.

"Sorry. I haven't seen any other teenage morons running around." Cid said.

Sora sighed in frustration.

"Are you a foreigner?" Cid asked.

"Well, where are we?"

"Traverse Town kiddo." Cid said proudly.

"Never heard of it."

Cid frowned in sympathy. "You should go talk to Leon."

"Okay. Thanks Cid." Sora said rushing out of the store.

"Anytime smartass. Anytime." Cid said in an audible whisper.

"Goofy! Where's Leon? Do you have any idea where we are?" Donald quacked angrily.

"Ahyuk! Not a clue."

"Let's ask her where we are." Donald suggested pointing toward the gorgeous bartendress.

"Excuse me ma'am. Could you tell us where we are?" Goofy said nonchalantly.

"What he said." Donald quacked, his pulse running high and sweat running down his feathered face just as rapidly.

"You're in District One. Would you like a souvenir photo?" the barmaid asked politely.

"Yes!" Donald said as a bead of sweat fell into his eye causing his to twitch oddly.

"My name's Margot, kinda like heavy cargo." she said slyly with a wink.

Donald stared at her in amazement. "Whoa."

Goofy hit him across the beak. "Let's get the picture taken already."

Margo went and set the camera's timer and stood in between Donald and Goofy.

"1, 2, 3. Say cheese!" Margo said.

The camera flashed extremely bright. The two were in such a daze, they collapsed to the ground. They were searching for something in the air like blind people and their eyes rolled to the back of their head.

"Your pictures will arrive in your mail about a week from now. Can I get your address?" she said.

"Disney Castle." Goofy slurred.

"Thank you and enjoy your day." she said happily. "By the way sir, your tail is on fire."

Sure enough Donald looked at his rear and saw flames burning his feathers to a crisp.

"WAAAHHH!" he wailed running around for some source of water. He ran all the way to the second district and threw his tail end into a large fountain.

"Ahhhh..." he quacked in relief.

"Ahyuk! Donald! Look out!" Goofy called out to him when we saw an energy ball flying directly at Donald. It hit him directly square in the chest.

"WAAHHHH!" he squawked with fear and fell clumsily under the water.

"Well, isn't this my lucky day?" Donald said sarcastically as he and Goofy left in search of Leon down a tunnel like area.

Donald was tapped on the shoulder unexpectedly and again wailed in surprise. The two turned around to see a young woman wearing a long pink dress. She had long brown hair tied back in a large red bow and green eyes.

"Excuse me, but did the king send you?" she asked politely with a warm smile across her pretty face.

Sora casually walked into the second district and found a commoner running away from the creatures that destroyed his island. They sunk into the ground before Sora could do anything to help. The man's body fell to the floor as an illuminating heart rose from his body and vanished. The man was surrounded by darkness and faded away. Sora stared at the spot the event took place at, eyes wide and full of fear.

Something was forming in his hand. It was a blade that looked like a key, and in his head he heard the word keyblade said.

The creatures popped back from under the floor and lunged at him. One by one Sora used his weapon to eliminate them. When they were all gone a pile of munny laid on the ground. Sora scrambled to collect his loot. He desperately tried to focus on serious things like finding this Leon guy. He saw a large building with a bell on the top and decided on investigating it. He fought his way toward it trying to kill any monsters. He found new creatures that were small and floated through the air casting fire spells rapidly. When he entered the building, he found the room was similar to the inside of a clock tower. It had many gizmos, levers, and pulleys.

Sora continued wandering around Traverse Town for a while beating up villains and training himself to be stronger. He was getting low on potions so he figured he'd stock up on more. He made his way towards first district and entered the accessories shop.

"Hey Cid! Can I get another round of potions?" Sora called.

"Sure kiddo." he tossed Sora a pouch filled with five potions. "Give me munny." he said extending his hand.

Sora tossed a bag of munny to Cid and thanked him. "Bye." he said exiting the store.

"So... you're the keyblade master, eh?" said a voice.

He turned on his heel to find a tall man with untamed, shoulder length brown hair and gray steely eyes. He had a smirk on his face and a large sword-gun type weapon in his hands.

"Huh... wha... what are you talking about?" Sora said dumb founded with a loss of words.

"Let me see that key." he demanded roughly.

"NO!" Sora said sternly.

The mystery man took a fighting stance brandishing a large sword. "Have it your way."

Sora's eyes widened as he took a large nervous gulp and took a fighting stance.

Ledah found herself wandering around aimlessly through the third district. She had found a pair of rusty daggers and a set of holsters in one of the district's dumpsters to defend her from the heartless. She approached a large red door that had a Celtic fire design on the front. Walking away, she decided it wasn't worth her time, and wandered into the vast space.

A heartless rose from the ground and took off in pursuit towards Ledah. She withdrew her two daggers and waited in her stance. When the monster was close enough for comfort, she threw one dagger at it which hit his back. She did a flip over the creature grabbing the weapon out of its back. She landed gracefully and placed her daggers back in their holsters. She did a roundhouse kick hitting the monster with brutal force and it vanished away.

Applause came from the balcony above her. "Bravo, very impressive." came a cocky voice.

Ledah looked up to see a boy that looked her age. His hair was short, black, and had a red bandana wrapped around his forehead. His eyes were forest green plus odd flecks of gold and a mischievous glint, like Riku's. On his face was a permanent smirk.

"Let me introduce myself. The name's Logan. What's yours?" Logan said with a cool tone.

Ledah wondered if she could trust him. "How do I know you're not some lunatic?"

He chuckled. "Well, you could get to know me and then maybe you'll find your answer."

Ledah looked over both her shoulders making sure the coast was clear of demons. "Sure, whatever. What were you planning?"

"Well... I heard they had a really nice bar." he said suggestively.

"Oh. No thanks." She said firmly and turned on her hell. "I've got better things to do, like look for people."

"Just kidding doll. I heard there were a couple of new travelers in town that just arrived." He stepped in front of her. "I don't know if that means anything to you, but... now you know." he started walking off.

She processed those words through her head. What if it was Kairi, Sora, and Riku? She may not get another opportunity like this. It was a long shot but she was willing to take it, even if it was with this guy. "Wait!" She yelled while running to catch up with Logan. "If you take me to the newcomers, I'll tell you my name."

His rose an eyebrow and extended his hand for a shake. "You've got a deal."

He led Ledah to first district and ran straight to the accessories shop and opened the door with great force.

"Logan! What did I tell you about slamming the god damn door?" Came Cid's ticked off voice.

Ignoring his comment he said. "Cid, what were those newcomers' names?"

"Well, there was a smartass boy named Sora, the big dog, and the talking duck is all I know of. The Sora kid was looking for a few of his friends too. Why'd you want to know punk?" Cid finished turning around. He then realized that Ledah was also there.

Cid observed Ledah closely with a smile on his face. "You fit the description Sora left me perfectly. You're the Ledah girl right?" Cid asked.

"Could be. Where's Sora!" She cried out.

Cid sighed with sympathy. "I don't know. I told him to go look for Leon so he'll probably be with him."

"So your name's Ledah?" Logan said slyly smirking.

"Congratulations. You got me! Now I have places to be where you aren't. Thanks a ton Cid!" Ledah shouted thankfully as she raced out of the store towards third district.

(I just picked this story back up from lie a year ago. Thanks again for reading; I enjoyed writing the scene where Ledah and Logan meet.)


	4. The Beginning

Chapter 4: The Beginning

"Ughhh." Sora moaned as he started waking up.

"How are you feeling?" said a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry Kairi.

"Fine. I'm happy to see you're alright Kairi." he responded with a content smile on his face.

"Kairi! I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" she said boasting with pride. Kairi's figure changed to a girl with short black hair and a skimpy ninja outfit.

"I think you may have over done it Squall." Yuffie said knowingly.

"It's Leon." he said stiffly.

"So you're the keyblade master?" Leon said dumb founded. "But why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Don't look at me! I didn't ask for this." Sora pouted.

"Tough luck." Leon said with no emotion at all.

"What were those things? Wait! My island! What happened to my island? -Riku? -Ledah? ...Kairi?" he said sadly.

"You know what kid? I don't know. But I do know those creatures that attacked your island are heartless, beings without hearts."

* * *

"Heartless?" Donald quacked in confusion.

"Yes. Ansem took notes on their behavior and on everything about the heartless. He wrote many different reports." Aerith stated calmly.

"Can't we see these reports?" Goofy asked dumbly.

"No. Its pages are scattered everywhere, throughout all the worlds. You would have to go searching for them all." she sighed.

"I bet that's what King Mickey did!" cried Donald with glee.

"Precisely." Aerith said.

* * *

"The keyblade is meant to seal a keyhole to a world and prevent darkness and heartless from opening and taking over that world. Every world has a keyhole so you need to do this to all the worlds."

"So it's my responsibility to seal all these keyholes?" Leon nodded his head which made Sora let out a sad groan.

"You should try opening up something with your keyblade." Yuffie suggested. "I heard it can pick lock just about any lock." She said eagerly rubbing her hands together. Leon just rolled his eyes at her immaturity. Sora nodded and jumped in surprise as a soldier heartless appeared.

"Aerith! Come quick!" Yuffie called as she slammed open the door leading to Aerith's room. "The heartless!" The two girls rushed out of the hotel to second district where Aerith would be safe.

Leon was quick with an attack and cut it in half making it vanish. "Come on Sora!" After that Leon and he jumped out of the window. They demolished heartless after heartless and kept running. "Leave the small fry. Look for the queen bee." He ordered and ran off towards first district.

Sora went into pursuit at the third district door since there was no sign of a source in second district. Walking into third district he saw a few heartless awaiting him. He ran down the stairs and destroyed more heartless and red nocturnes, taking them down with ease.

"Wahhhoooieee!" cried a voice above him.

Sora looked up and saw a large dog and a duck falling from a balcony right towards him.

"Watch out!" cried the dog but it was too late. The two landed on Sora with a thud and spotted the keyblade in his hand. "The key!" they wailed in unison. A bunch of heartless surrounded them as they stood up straight and in their fighting stances. They were back to back trying to fight them all off, but they kept coming back as if they were multiplying. Donald was casting thunder and cure at every possible moment. A dagger came zooming through the air cutting at least five heartless in a row. Sword clanging was heard from the other side of the heartless, and the trio kept fighting until the heartless were nearly gone. Donald cast a final thunder spell destroying the last heartless. Sora didn't hesitate a second to look up to see who the owner of the dagger was. Ledah was standing there with another guy that he didn't recognize who was next to her panting to catch his breath. "Ledah!" Sora yelled and she looked into his cerulean eyes and smiled happily.

_CLANG_

A large armor with the heartless symbol on it dropped from the sky and landed in the open space where the heartless used to be. Everyone took their positions again as they started hammering away at it trying to bring down the giant heartless. The battle went on like this for a while until it was only the body's base and head.

Ledah was watching the heartless attentively. She saw every time the helmet was hit the entire heartless would stagger. "Goofy! Could you give me a boost?" Ledah asked. Goofy squatted down and she got on his shoulders while he stood up. She leaped onto its back and crawled up towards the head. Ledah pulled a grenade from her pocket and laid it inside of the armor's helmet. She jumped down and landed in Goofy's arms. "Take cover!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and everyone back away from the heartless.

_BOOM_

The explosion must have echoed throughout the whole town it was so loud. The soldier armor collapsed to the ground and a glowing heart rose from it and vanished into nothing. The armor disappeared and everyone was left standing there in silence.

"How… how did we get here?" Sora questioned towards Ledah.

She simply shrugged and stared at her feet sadly. "I don't know."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Well, we've got orders from the king to get the key and help its bearer. That's you!" Goofy said pointing at Sora.

"What!" Donald shrieked. "Oh yeah, we need you to come with us."

"But what about Kairi and Riku? Will we find them?"

"Of course!" Donald said with reassurance.

Goofy and Donald hunched over in a mini huddle. "Do you think we'll find his friends?" Goofy asked.

"Who knows?" Donald said shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "But we need him for our mission so he has to come!"

"Okay." Goofy said goofily while turning back towards Sora.

"I don't know about this..." Sora said unsurely.

"Go with them Sora." Leon said. "The universe needs you now more than you'll ever know."

Sora thought about it then replied. "Alright, I'll go with you."

_Sora's the keyblade bearer! He can barely beat Riku at a wooden sword duel._ She watched as he joined Donald and Goofy, it looked so right. He threw his head back and laughed at Goofy's antics. He was happy. Ledah walked out of third district unnoticed. _I guess I'm on my own again._

"Not so fast." Came that voice she dreaded to hear. She turned around to face Logan. "Thought you could get rid of me, eh?" He said jokingly scratching the back of his head.

"That was the plan." She remarked sarcastically giving a weak chuckle. "A damn good one too."

He laughed heartily and she chuckled more with him. "So what are you going to do now?"

Ledah sighed. "I don't know. I want to go out there to other worlds and find my friends. What about you?"

His smile vanished from his face as he said sternly. "I'm on a journey looking for someone too." His eyes darkened for a second then brightened up again. "Come with me."

Her face changed to a look of disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me right. Come with me, we'll go on our quests together and look for your friends. Besides, we need to protect each other or the heartless will get a hold of our hearts for sure."

She thought about what it'd be like to travel across the galaxy with Logan. "What's the upside of traveling with you?"

"Besides having my company? You'll have to find out yourself." He smirked at her then gave a sly wink.

She faked being deep in thought then stuck out her hand asking for a handshake. He smiled as he returned the gesture. "You've got yourself a traveling buddy."

He smiled and looked over her shoulder to see Sora standing alone. She looked at Logan as if asking silently for some private time. He left reluctantly and she and Sora stood outside of the hotel in silence.

"I'm sorry. I'll find you again though, with Riku and Kairi. I promise."

She looked up at him and lied. "It's no problem. You have duties, I understand."

He shook his head and smiled at her. "I'll always be with you, along with the others right here." He said pointing at her heart. "Just remember that."

"I will. Be sure to give Kairi a big kiss when you find her!" She said teasingly.

He blushed a light rose on his cheeks and smiled a toothy grin. "See you around." He said embracing her in a warm hug.

"And be sure to welcome back Riku." Sora teased.

"I don't like Riku."

"What about the guy that was here a second ago?"

"Hell no. He's not my type."

"Okay. I should be leaving. Donald will call me-"

"Sora!" Donald's shrill quack cried out.

"Right on queue. I better go. I hope I'll see you soon."

"Right back at you Sora." She said as he walked away toward first district. "Bye then." She murmured gloomily. She felt very wrong about letting him walk away, but assumed he was right and that they would meet again soon. Logan decided to come out at that moment and saw the back of Sora's head vanishing into the district door. She was actually glad to see him to take her mind off Sora.

They headed to Logan's wreck of a gummi ship. Ledah wondered if she'd live long enough in that thing to find her friends.

"Dibs on the captain's seat." Ledah said.

"Tough luck princess." He snorted then starting flipping on switches and turning knobs.

"Don't call me that. Give me the seat now. I don't trust you flying this vehicle."

"You have 3 seconds to sit down."

"I won't sit down until I get the—AHHH!" Ledah clung to the closest object she could find.

"Blast off!" Logan laughed as they flew their way out of Traverse Town. Ledah wasn't sure where they were headed. She had mixed feelings. She was more than excited to be on an adventure. It was all they talked about back on Destiny Island and here she was now experiencing it. Yet se felt empty, sorry for not going with Sora and his new crew. Sure she was fine traveling with Logan, maybe, but in that moment she missed her friends more than ever. Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

"I'll find you."

(So what do ya think? Do you like Logan? He's kinda a bad boy but I like it.)


End file.
